


Long work days

by Hippity_hoppity



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Omorashi, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippity_hoppity/pseuds/Hippity_hoppity
Summary: Emily has to go, really badly, but she has no time to! Smutty times ensue with her work crush.
Kudos: 7





	Long work days

**Author's Note:**

> First ever written fic on this site i hope you all like it 😊

'Why oh why oh why my god this is embarrassing' Emily thought despairingly to herself. 

It had been a long day working with the children she taught and they had kept her on her feet the entire day, it didn't help that her new assistant was ridiculously attractive. She hadn't had a moment alone all day except for at lunch when Aiden had had a lot of questions for her and he kept "accidentally" brushing up against her, his knees bumping hers and setting fire to her skin, he accidentally brushed his hand against her thigh at one point and she had actually felt herself throb. 'This is ridiculous' she scolded herself 'you are not in high school anymore, you're an adult act like it.' 'Oh I would let him treat me like an adult' she thought smugly to herself at the time. The day dragged on for five more hours and she still hadn't been able to escape for a pee break, she sighed in relief as the bell finally rang for the children to be dismissed, she said goodbye to each of them and talked to some of the more interruptive students parents, by the time she had closed the door to go back to her desk another half hour had passed, she needed to get her papers done and then she could go pee and go home, she sat at her desk beginning to write and grade.

When she was finished she sighed and took out her ponytail holder that was keeping her thick black hair in a tight bun, she actually moaned slightly from the feeling of relief it gave her. She looked up at the clock and began panicking, it was currently 5:07, school had closed up at 4:00 and she missed her bus at 5:00 and the next one wasn't until 7:00 she grabbed up her folders and shoved them into her bookbag hauling it out of the school to try to see if the bus was still at its stop by some shred of miracle. No such luck, she could see it a mile away down the hill, she could have cried in frustration, she began making the 45 minute walk to her apartment complex.

She wasn't more than 10 minutes into her walk when she heard a car honk from behind her and she turned to find Aiden staring back at her. "Ms Brooks? What are you doing walking?" He asked her stopping next to her, she walked up to his car with a smile "please Aiden just call me Emily, I just missed my bus because I lost track of time grading papers, what are you still doing here?" She asked him as she bent to make eye contact with him through his window with her hands on her knees, he appreciated the cleavage her large breasts offered as her shirt shifted. "I had to help out Mrs. Davis in her office for a bit, something about needing someone tall" he trailed off with a chuckle, Emily let out a a light giggle "ah yes I'm sure that was it" she winked at him. She looked around noticing no cars were around, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to give a poor helpless lady a ride would you?" She asked hopefully. He smiled "as a matter of fact I think I see a poor helpless lady in need of some rescuing" he said, she grinned and quickly walked over to the passenger side of his car and got in, she buckled up and put her address into his GPS system.

She settled into a comfortable quiet with him with the radio going as background noise, they hit a bump in the road and she was suddenly, violently made aware of just how badly she had to go, her face paled and she viciously clenched her thighs together and crossed one of her legs over the other. Aiden noticed and raised an eyebrow "you okay?" She nodded "yeah" she felt her face flush feeling embarrassed. She felt her bladder being pushed to it's brink and she was internally dying, Aiden groaned at his GPS "looks like we're going to hit some traffic here soon" he said. "What? Why?" Emily all but cried, he shrugged, "its that time of the day and there's probably a cop hanging out so people are slowing down" he said, she nodded and dug her nails into her knee leaning her head back against her headrest she chanted in her mind 'i will not piss myself in his car, i will not piss myself...' He began to slow down as the cars in front of them slowed down until they we're driving at a crawl.

Emily could feel herself getting more and more desperate with each passing minute, she began looking around frantically for some kind of escape, thankfully they were in the lane closest to the side of the road, she squeezed her eyes shut and felt a tear roll down her face. They hit another small bump and she actually yelped out loud and then felt the smallest of trickles escape her making a small wet patch on the front of her panties, "hey Emily? Emily?" Aidens voice brought her back to reality "are you okay??" He asked alarmed at seeing her tears "i-I'm so sorry..im not going to make it" she stammered out as she clenched her thighs even tighter together, he put his hand on her thigh and squeezed "it's okay im going to pull over and you can go on the side of the road, we'll open the doors so no one will see you and it will be fine." He said putting on his hazards and began pulling over, as soon as the car was in park she unbuckled herself and flung open her door, he reached back and opened the back door too, they were against a tree line so no one would be able to see her.

She barely made it out of the car, she yanked up her skirt and couldn't get her panties off in time so she just crouched not bothering to try to take them off, as soon as her muscles were relaxed she felt her dam break, hot pee flooded out of her, soaking her useless panties immediately and slowly creating a puddle under her, she trembled and more tears slipped down her face but this time from how good it felt to finally have release, she groaned as another rush escaped her, she continued to urinate and the puddle that had formed under her was getting very large and starting to run down hill, she panted from the exertion it took her to hold it that long. Finally after a full 2 minutes of peeing did she finally come back down to earth as the last bits escaped her and she became aware of her surroundings again. Aiden was red in the face as he watched her, his dick straining against his pants and he quickly rearranged himself to hide his erection, "how long were you holding it for?" He asked making her startle, "all day" she said tiredly as she peeled off her soaked panties, "do you have any napkins?" She asked quietly "yeah and a bag if you want." He said handing her both items, she wiped herself and put the napkins and the underwear into the bag and then stood to pull down her skirt unknowingly giving Aiden a nice view of her large butt. She got back into his car and tied off her plastic bag, "much better" she sighed as she relaxed into her seat.

The ride back to her apartment was quiet for the most part, when they arrived she got out of the car and he followed her up to her door, "would you mind coming in?" She asked him hesitantly, he looked surprised. "Sure" he said with a light smile. She took him into her apartment and had him sit in her living room, she threw her underwear into the wash and threw away the bag with the napkins, she came back out and sat across from him. "First of all I would like to express just how embarrassed I am by my lack of self control and how utterly humiliated I am right now at the fact that you had to witness that. Second of all I understand if you think I'm gross and weird and don't want to be friends with me anymore, but I'm so so so fucking sorry." She said her face flushed as she looked at her hands. She didn't hear or see him get up until he was sitting next to her hugging her into his chest, "hey I don't think that of you, I get it accidents happen. Lord knows I've had to pee in a bottle once in awhile, I'm not judging you and I don't care, but you know I don't think I can be your friend anymore." She pulled back and looked at him as sadness crossed her face, "I understand..." He smirked at her. "Because I think I'm crushing on you a bit too much to just be friends, and believe me, after seeing what I've seen today, you're never going to leave my mind."

He winked at her and gently kissed her surprised mouth. He pulled back and looked at her, putting his hand up to cradle her face, she smiled "I would like that." She said blushing. She leaned up and kissed his lips pushing against him to deepen the kiss, he leaned back and pulled her with him to lay against his chest, he pulled away "honestly that was one of the hottest things I've seen in a long time" he said grinning at her, she smacked his chest playfully "it was just peeing ha" she said nervously, he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "It was more than that. It was seeing you lose control and seeing your gorgeous ass and those sexy panties getting soaked and knowing that you weren't wearing them the entire ride here or even now" he said smirking at her and stroking her hips coaxing her to straddle his lap.

She groaned slightly and wiggled herself down against his erection grinding against him slightly. "Im glad you started working alongside me. I get to keep you all to myself" he grinned and flexed his hips up against her bumping her clitoris as he did so "I'm glad too it means I'm the only one who gets to see you in so many different...situations, I'm telling you it was hard to get a position working with you, there were so many other guys applying to work alongside you too it was a lot of competition." She giggled and ground herself against him again enjoying the feeling of his trousers against her bare lips, "so many women at work just want to take a bite right out of you, little do they know im the one who gets you all to myself" she said narrowing her eyes at him seductively. He playfully growled at her and pinned her underneath him and began kissing her aggressively, their tongues dancing together, their hands all over each other. Everywhere he touched she felt like electricity, it was an instant connection. She wiggled out from under him and stood, she pushed his shoulders back and straddled him again, she began unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the skin she began to expose, he groaned when she got to a particularly sensitive spot at he felt her teeth nibble that area before she sucked hard leaving a dark hickey. 

She undid the rest of his shirt and pulled it off of him running her hands up and down his chest gently scratching with her finger nails, he leaned forward to kiss her again and began kissing down her throat, undoing the buttons on her own shirt he kissed and sucked at her collarbones and the top of her breasts, when her shirt was finally off her he grabbed her breasts through her bra and I kneaded them in his hands "magnificent" he murmured, she purred against him and arched her back pressing herself closer to him, he sucked each breast leaving an appropriate amount of lovebites, he kissed back up to her neck and left one of the side of it. "There now guys will know you're taken" he said smirking. She pulled back and crossed her arms "really now? Being possessive are we?" He narrowed his eyes at her, "Yes because i want to be exclusive with you and only you and I want to give you so many happy memories and to spend as long as I can with you" she blushed and kissed him gently "then I'm yours." 

He grinned and undid her bra and then kissing each of her peaks, he deftly undid the zipper at the back of her skirt shedding the last layer on her. He paused and just looked at her, taking in all of her skin and beauty, he gently stroked up and down her body memorizing every scar and mark, she had a few tattoos that he found beautiful and he thought to himself he had found himself an Aphrodite. She pulled gently at his trousers to begin undoing the button and zipper of them, she stood so she could pull them off with his boxers, his member stood proudly to attention and her mouth watered at it, she knelt and looked up at him "You're clean right?" He nodded breathless "good, I am too." And with that she sunk her head down onto him taking all of him at once, he hit the back of her throat and she reflexively swallowed around him, he choked out a moan of surprise and buried his hands into her hair guiding her into a bobbing motion up and down his shaft, she would pause to suckle his head or flick her tongue on his slit and each time she did he would buck up into her mouth moaning out loud. 

She pulled away from him after a bit and sat down on his lap again, gently grinding herself against his dick, his firm flesh meeting her slick. She moaned as her clit bumped him, he snaked his hand between them and slid his fingers along her slit, groaning at how soaked she was, he gently flicked her clitoris and she paused to let out a lot moan, he began sliding a finger slowly in and out of her just barely dipping into her entrance and then pulling away to gently brush her clit, it was driving her crazy, finally she snarled at him "if you don't finger me properly Aiden so help me I will find someone who will" he laughed at her and smacked one of her butt cheeks making her jump, "Yes princess" he cooed into her ear. Gently brushing his finger against her clit again he roughly shoved in one of his fingers curling it slightly to hit her g spot, she moaned loudly in surprise "oh yes!" She cried, he began thrusting in his finger quickly adding another, curling them in time with the brushing of his thumb on her pearl, she was quickly turned into a trembling mess on his lap. Her back bowed and her mouth formed a silent scream as her first orgasm overtook her, he fingered her through it quickly chasing her second orgasm her body still trembling she let out a low moan as her second overtook her, she panted as he stilled his hand. She smiled at him and turned to the table next to couch, she opened the drawer and pulled out a condom, handing it to him he slipped it on and gave his cock a few good strokes. She lifted herself up and sunk down onto him letting out a moan as she did so, he groaned at the same time and held still while she adjusted to his size, she began bouncing on him hard and fast, he thrust up quickly to meet her each time she came down setting a hard pace, he rubbed her clit while she was bouncing and she paused as another orgasm racked through her, he pounded her through it keeping up the test pace, "I don't know how much longer I'm going to last, you're so fucking sexy" he moaned into her ear as he buried himself to the hilt, she let out a moan as she thrust herself onto him, "god I'm close again" she said breathlessly. He gripped her hips and picked up their pace, the air filled with the sounds of their skin hitting together and their moans. His pace faltered and he started to get more erratic, his breathing quickening before he let out a loud moan and thrust roughly up into her spasming, his own climax brought her over the edge again falling with him and he thrust into her a few more times twitching and trembling. 

She sighed and leaned heavily against him as he pulled out of her and laid her down on the couch, he stood and took care of the condom and then went to the bathroom and came back with wet wipes and a towel, she smiled gratefully and reached up to hug him and kiss his lips, "good thing you decided to pick me up huh?" She murmured against his lips, he laughed "good thing we live together huh?" She chuckled at her boyfriend and smacked his butt playfully "i think the kids are starting to catch on at work" "wow about time we've only been dating the better part of the year" he said as he smiled and shook his head. "I love you" she said leaning up to kiss him "i love you too, we should do more scenarios like this in the future" he grinned back at her and swept her away to their bedroom. 


End file.
